Ma mi
by hellmouth princess
Summary: Men with blue gloves threaten the life Cordelia has built for herself, forcing her to run, leaving her husband and her family behind.


-1Little idea I've had floating around for a while. If you enjoy it, let me know with a review, if you don't just don't tell anyone.

As usual I own nothing

Cordelia tried not to cry as she sorted though her stuff, trying to pack a bag without anybody noticing that she had packed a bag. She had to leave tonight, to appear to the world as though she had died, because that was the only way to keep herself and those she loved safe.

She wiped away the one tear that managed to escape as she tried to pick out the photos that wouldn't be missed. She took two pairs of trousers and one skirt, four tops, making sure that all of these were not things she wore too often, things that wouldn't be missed.

She looked sadly at her sleeping husband, a little something extra in his drink at dinner meant he wasn't going to wake up till morning. He was everything she had dreamt of having in a husband when she was sixteen, rich and handsome. But he was also everything she grew to want after that, funny and caring and loving. But she had never told him the truth, despite loving him and marrying him she had never told him the truth about her, about how she had faked her death once before, to inspire her friends to fight on without her, for her, and how she had lived since then alone. She certainly never told him that she saw things before they were going to happen, that she had trained herself and her gift so that she could read people, read their emotions and their personalities, and sometimes if they had open minds and loud surface thoughts she could pick them up to. She could even push feelings back into people with a little effort. She never told him that she was a half demon, by choice, who glowed occasionally, or that she could direct that glow to heal, it worked better for inward healing, healing the mind and soul, but with practice she could heal the outside too. And she certainly never told him that she had been born in 1981, not when you considered that the date today was 2517. Apparently immortality was part of the demon gig, except they hadn't told her that when she signed on.

She had planned to tell him, he loved her, she was sure they could have figured something out, but now they would never get the chance, because somebody else knew, and they were coming. She could see them in her head, two men with blue gloves coming to take her away, and kill anybody who got in her way, and if she couldn't protect them then she wouldn't risk them.

She figured she would head out to the rim, to one of the planets or moons where people didn't ask about your past and the Alliance didn't reach. Because that was who wanted her, the Alliance. They wanted to turn her into some kind of experiment, find out what made her tick, what gave her her power, eventually they would discover that Cordelia Chase couldn't be broken, and they would kill her. She smiled sadly as she kissed her husbands forehead. It would be Cordelia Chase from now on, she would have to give up her husbands last name.

"Goodbye Gabriel" she whispered quietly.

She walked through the large house bag on back till she reached the nursery. She picked up the tiny baby, just a few months old, so helpless still, and tears began to fall in earnest now as she thought that she would have to leave her baby, but it was for the best, she knew that.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked a little voice from behind her.

She spun around, careful not to wake the little bundle in her arms. "Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep" she put the baby back in the crib, pulling her blanket around her daughter "Good night River" she said quietly, then walking to the bed on the other side of the room she pulled the covers up around her son. "Good night Simon" she said softly.

"Night Mommy" he mumbled tiredly.

She walked to the door, pausing to take one last look around the room. "Goodbye" she whispered.

The next morning news spread around the planet. Cordelia Tam was dead.

AN: Ma mi, is Chinese for mummy


End file.
